1. Technical Field
This invention consists of an endovascular device for application of prostheses with sutures that permit maintenance of prosthetic expansion against vascular walls while the holding sutures are applied.
2. Description of Related Art
In pathologies affecting vascular channels, there are currently many common endovascular treatments based on the application of expandable prostheses that, like linings, allow damaged or weakened vascular walls to be supported.
Both vascular dilations subsequent to treatment and periprosthetic losses create severe problems that are difficult to solve. Recourse is had to internal sutures permitting good attachment of the prostheses for this.
These sutures consist of metal spirals provided with a sharp penetrating end and an anchoring end that are applied by means of devices equipped with rotary applicator heads. In this manner, the above-mentioned spirals pass through the walls of the prosthesis first, and then the vascular walls, achieving a very firm union by means of which the sutured prosthesis conveniently accompanies the dilation of the vascular channel.
However, the devices normally used for this type of treatment do not totally eliminate the risk of the above-mentioned periprosthetic losses or small imperfections in the union between prosthesis and vascular wall.
This is due to the fact that the prosthesis is expanded and the sutures applied in two stages. In the first stage, an inflatable balloon is generally used to expand the prosthesis against the vascular wall. Said balloon is then withdrawn and the spiral suture applicator is then introduced. It is precisely in the period between the withdrawal of the balloon and the application of the sutures that maladjustments can occur, causing serious consequences.
These problems are solved by means of this endovascular device that comprises a support cable on which a tubular piece is mounted in a sliding manner, both connected at their respective distal ends. The tubular part has a number of longitudinal cuts that, in addition to forming circumstantial passages for the suture applicator, make up an expandable e that is simultaneously applicable to the endovascular prosthesis, keeping it expanded against the vascular walls to which it is to be applied.
In this manner, the expandable segment is the tubular part not only expands the prosthesis, it also keeps it expanded while the applicator head applies the spiral sutures through the passages created by the longitudinal cuts.
Moreover, compared to some devices equipped with more complex and costly means of actuation, the simplicity of the mechanism of actuation of this device must be noted.
In effect, its operation is based on the sliding assembly of the tubular part on the support cable, as well as the distal connection between the two parts. This arrangement, by means of the simple actuation of a pushing end, allows the resistance of the folded expanding bands to be overcome such that they unfold outward until the expansion of the segment is achieved.
It is therefore a device that is simple to operate and simple in construction, which has a favorable impact on manufacturing costs.